


colors

by glorybringer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Colors, In which you see in black and white, M/M, YOLO, but it ended as something completely different, idk how to tag it, it started as that one soulmate au, lots of colors, until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorybringer/pseuds/glorybringer
Summary: They learn to love colors together.





	

The first time they met they were too young to remember. As time passed by they realized they both lost something along the way: they lost colors. The blue of the sky, the hues of the twilight, the light of the sun.  
They quite remember the sensation of living in a world that is not in black and white, but it's kind of a dream, a blur, a lost memory. Nothing concrete, nothing they can touch and keep safe in their hands.  
So, lying in their beds, eyes fixed on the ceiling, far away from each other, they decide to call it a project of their imagination and put it aside in a corner of their mind. 

When they meet again the world turns into a palette, colors spill in every space around them, on them, in them, reaching places they weren't even aware of.  
The nostalgic sensation of their first meeting wakes from its beauty sleep; no kiss of a prince, no fairytale, just eyes that fall into each other. Confused, scared and mesmerized by the bright world that blooms around them. 

They learn to love colors together.  
They get to learn their names and accept them like new friends.  
Getting used to them takes time, but it's easier when you're not the only one lost in a world that is the opposite of what you've always been used to. No more a sad, boring, background to their lives. 

Everything is new, different, alive.  
Everything seems worth being discovered.  
Everything seems worth being _lived_. 

They find out concrete objects are not the only things that gained colors. Their emotions did, too.  
The hue of light blue when their hands brush against each other when they walk side by side, and the warm orange that makes their hearts race a bit faster when their fingers are interlaced.  
The soft white that falls on them like snow when their noses touch and the intoxicating red when their lips meet, teeth sink into the skin and curious hands run across their bodies. 

Natsume would never admit it out loud, but he loves the color of Tsumugi’s smile.  
Tsumugi has fallen in love with the gold in Natsume’s eyes since the beginning. 

Tsumugi learns the color of love.  
He finds it between old books, the smell of Natsume’s experiments, the touch of Natsume’s fingers through his hair when the red haired boy thinks he's fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

Natsume learns the color of distrust.  
He finds it in Tsumugi’s eyes when he tells him there's nothing wrong in what the Emperor is doing to their beloved school, then if that is the way to acquire the greatest happiness he should let it be. 

Tsumugi learns the color of pain.  
The true one, the painful one, cold like ice, he finds it in Eichi’s words, on the stage where he was supposed to shine, when he realizes all the things he has always believed in weren't real; not even one, and his world crumbles around him and a sudden realization hits him in the face: nothing will be the same anymore. 

Natsume learns the color of surrender.  
He learns it in the painful way, when Rei takes him in his arms, when Wataru waves at him from afar, when he reaches the conclusion that the people he loves the most won’t stay to his side forever, no matter how much he wishes for it. 

They learn the color of forgiveness.  
Natsume sits on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, his face hidden. Tsumugi reaches him and sits next to him, silently, and suddenly the weight of the world falls on his shoulders. His heart aches, his head hurts and sobs escape from his mouth. He doesn't even try to hide them, too tired to do something about it, too tired to hide his weakness in front of Natsume, too tired to care.  
When Natsume raises his head Tsumugi notices the other’s face is just as a mess as his, tears running down his cheeks, red eyes, his body shaken by sobs, hands rubbing away the pain, violently, as they could delete it forever and set them free.  
They allow themselves to be sad, they allow the pain to spill out as they lean against each other, their hands searching and finding their place, fingers interlaced and holding like they're holding for dear life.  
They cry to be free, to get up stronger than ever, to let go.  
They learn the world is a lonely place, but they still have each other. 

They learn the color of hope.  
Their hope has bright blue eyes, a lively voice and he teaches them that the world is not as scary and dark as they think. He teaches them that colors are everywhere if you know how to find them. He teaches them their colors, their very ones, Sora doesn't need anyone else to find the beauty in the world.  
Sora is the beauty in the world. And Natsume and Tsumugi have never felt this lucky because they get to share with him something so rare, important and pure. 

They learn the color of reborn.  
Give yourself a goal and fight to keep it real. Fight for the people you love. Fight to achieve what your heart really desires.  
Fall and turn into ashes and learn self destruction before you learn how to get up again on your own feet.  
Come back stronger, shining, like a phoenix. But overall, believe. Believe in yourself, in the people you have around, in your friends.  
Believe that the greatest happiness, the truest happy ending is not so far away as it seems. 

The crowd is cheering their names and Natsume feels his breath’s been taken away.

_Switch! Switch! Switch!_

People smile, people acknowledge them, people love them. Three pairs of eyes go wide as they follow the flow of green and yellow lights, the colors mix and shine, the light that comes from them shines so bright. It's so beautiful and heartwarming. 

“I've never seen a color like this.” Tsumugi mutters, breathing heavily under the lights of the stage. He feels like his heart could explode in any moment.  
“Neither did I.” Natsume replies, completely fascinated by the reaction of the audience. He did all he could, he worked so hard and he claimed he would have brought happiness to all living things. That's what he wanted. That's what he really wished for. And he was so scared to see his dream falling into pieces that now that it's coming true in front of his eyes he doesn't know what to do.  
It's _so much_ for him.  
Between them Sora holds out his hands; his Master and his Senpai grab them immediately.  
Sora has the biggest smile on his face.

_Switch gave Sora a place where he could stay._  
Switch gave Sora a place where he belongs.  
Switch accepted Sora for what he is. 

“Senpai, Master,” Sora shows them the brightest sky in his blue eyes “This is the color of _happiness_. And Sora is grateful, because he reached it with you. Sora is really happy.”  
Natsume is startled, but the surprised expression on his face is soon replaced by the warmest smile. “I'm HAPPY as wELL.”  
“I'm happy too!” their Senpai replies and holds them in a hug, among Sora’s laughter and Natsume’s complaints while the audience greets them again with cheerful claps and yells. 

They achieved the color of happiness.  
The most difficult one to get.  
But they realized that no matter how tough the world can be, no matter how grey your life can appear, the colors are right around the corner if you're willing to look for them.

**Author's Note:**

> i. dont know. what this is  
> thank you my lovely mari for proofreading this!! 
> 
> anyway yell at me on twitter @natsumugiis


End file.
